Zombie Apocalyses
by HypeKO
Summary: Where Zombies start roaming the earth you have to think quick and not allow yourself to just another mouth to feed. SasuNaru, Yaoi, Death, Language M No under age readers. Make choices, Review


Title: Zombie Apocalypses

Focus couple: Sasuke x Naruto

Characters: I don't know :X

A/N: Well it's happened again I went to bed late so I got up at 12:19 with the most messed up story idea! The choice you picked will affect example

A:

B:

C: Then the lines will show how your actions affected the story.

. I will try my best to write proper but you and I both know I'm not gonna do that. :3 I'm stopping when my computer dies so… yeah…I gotta go to school soon so.

Nartuo: Oh great more crappy writing he will forget to finish.

Sasuke: Shame. He's gonna leave us for his new friends Light and L. Hypeko does not own Naruto.

Naruto's POV.

Laying down in my bed I realize it was time for me to grow up, that I would have to get a job, a college education and a wife. The last one "Wife" Did not interest me. I was never the one to be interested in females because they never liked me. Being only sixteen I was awkward around everyone.

"AHHHH!" I heard a women scream from outside my apartment. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" The strange women screamed became more louder.

I started to get concerned. "Maybe I should help her." The idea crossed through my head. I walked to my door and slowly opened it. I saw a woman holding her child, cradling him in her arms.  
"Please baby wake up!" she screamed. I came to her aid. "What happened?" The women looked at me with red eyes looked at me and sniffed. "A man grabbed him and now he won't wake up!" She screamed.

"What is your name maam?" I looked at her terrified eyes. "Yuhi, Kurenai and my child is Sarutobi, Hiya."

"Maybe she's sleep?" I asked but I was wrong very wrong. The child was turning a light vomit green and had eyes that were grey. I stood up automatically and walked a few paces away from the Kurenai. "Please help me!" She looked at me with tears running down her face.

"RAARRRR!" The baby yelled biting into her mother on the neck. Kurenai could no longer speak due to the blood collecting in her throat. The child revealed Kurenai's throat organ thingy. [sorry]

"Holy shit!" I couldn't believe what I just saw. I ran back in my room and locked the door.

"This can't be happening ! This can't be happening. I'm dreaming yeah that's it I'm dreaming and when I wake up everything will go back to normal!" I assured myself. More panicked screams came from outside. I looked outside and what I saw would have made a persist shit himself. People were attacking one another.

Was this a riot?

"HELP ME!" someone banged on my door begging for entrance. Being the coward that I was I declined them. More and more people started banging on the door begging for help. I stayed in my room rocking back in forth. "I'M SORRY I CANT HELP YOU!" I screamed. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR GOD DAMN THROAT!" A familiar voice yelled through the oak door.

I didn't know whether or not to open the door. [Read line 1 if you open the door Read line 2 if you said fuck the guy outside.]

-Line 1-

I opened the door slowly looking at my friend Choji. Choji grabbed me by the shirt and looked at me acting very hostile. "Why the hell didn't you open the door when I yelled?!"

I raised my elbows. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." I looked down. Choji entered my apartment and slammed the door behind him. "There is some crazy shit going on down there man! People are killing people eating them and and!" Choji could hardly breathe he was sweating.

"Naruto, Can I please stay here?" He begged me. Without any I didn't hesitate I just nodded my head and offered him the couch.

"Thank you so much he hugged me." His man boobs pressed against my chest causing me to get a little awkward.

AT 12am I heard a loud groan I woke up to check my friend. "Na….aruto he moaned. I looked at him to see he was on the floor throwing up blood. His skin color turned green like the lady outside child turned. I backed away from my friend tripping over the chair I placed in front of the tv.

"BAHHHHHHHH!" Choji growled before charging right at me. "Get off of me!" I begged but he act as if he didn't hear it.

His breathe smelled like rotten flesh and his teeth looked rotten. I tried to kick him off but I was useless. I kicked Choji's leg long enough to be fly 2feet away from me. I grabbed one of the kitchen knives my mother gave me when I moved into my new apartment. "Please Choji don't make me do this!" Choji came running up me. I stabbed him right in the chest it had no effect he still charged at me with those white eyes. I cried out "STOP!" I stabbed him right in the eye and he fell motionless on the floor. I looked at him. I have to get out of here. I thought.

I just killed someone. I grabbed my backpack and threw a few pieces of clothes, food, my laptop and the hand gun my father bought me protect myself with.

"God please forgive me for what I did." I prayed before escaping from my apartment building.

-Line 2-

"Im sorry Choji!" I screamed through the door and kept it closed. I ran back to my room and hid under my blankets.

The next morning when I woke up I looked out the peep hole to see if Choji was still there to my surprise he had slept in front of my door. I opened the door and kicked his back softly. "Chocho wake up."

Choji moved and growled. "AHHHHHHH." he growled and attacked my foot. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. "Get off of me!" I yelled kicking his face away with my foot. His eyes were glowing white and his skin was rotten green. "Please get off of me!" I begged but it was ignored. I kicked Choji once more in the face causing his head to knocked back far enough for me to escape. I got to my feet and tried to run but it was useless he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back down to the ground. I looked around to see if there was anything I could use. I saw the hand gun my dad gave me in case anyone tried to break in or tried to hurt me. I grabbed the gun to put it between Choji's eyes please don't make me do this!" Choji growled and continued his mission on biting me. I shot Choji in the head and he fell lifelessly. I kicked his hand away. "Jesus." I held my vomit in my mouth. I got to my feet again. "I'm a murderer what have I done?! Jesus Crist please forgive me." I went to my room and got my backpack and filled it with food, clothes and the deadly weapon I used to kill one of my friends with. Maybe they won't charge me if they can't find the evidence I whispered to myself.

-End of line 1 and 2-

I made my way into my car and raced out of the parking lot rapidly and passed people begging for help. "What the hell is going on?" Everything was going to hell.

[10 percent left so I need to wrap this story up]

When I got to the freeway each lane had hundreds of abandon cars. I couldn't get passed. "SHIT!" I cursed under my breath and got out of my blue played out Aztec car.

I guess I'm walking. I thought to myself. "What do I do? What do I do?" I kept asking myself. The more I walked the longer more thirsty I got. I took a small break and went into my backpack. Passing any snacks I failed to find anything to drink. I mentally hit myself. Out of everything how could I have forget to pack water! I'm such an idiot! I closed my backpack and started to walk on the main streets looking for anything. A convenient store, a liquor store hell I will even take a gas station! "I had to say gas station." I signed. I put the gun in my pocket and made my way toward the old abandoned gas station. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Someone yelled from behind me. I raised my hands slowly not wanting to anger the gunman.

"What do you have in the backpack?" He yelled!

A: Lie to him

B: Tell the truth

C: Tell him to shut the fuck up and yell you best be getting the fuck out my way bitch!

A: He looked at me and ripped the backpack from my back and pistol whipped me until I went unconscious. When I woke up I notice I lost everything except the small gun I kept in my pocket for protection. Shit. I curse. I got up rubbing my head I felt a knot on my head. I got up just to fall back on the ground. "Oh great my legs are sleep." I uttered to myself. I grabbed onto the shelves pushing myself up from the ground. I was left with nothing.

B: "I ONLY HAVE A FEW PIECES OF CLOTHING AND FOOD!" I cried please don't hurt me! The bandit shook his head. "Useless shit!" He spat and took my backpack away running off.

C. He grabbed me by the throat and I spit in his face. "You think your some tough ass." I smirked.  
"I know I am." I replied in a cocky attitude. "Do you have a death wish or something?" "Fuck you." I took the gun from out of my pocket and shot the bandit in the stomach. The gunshot wound was not deadly so he was able to overpower me taking the gun from my hand and shooting me right in the shoulder. "Fuck!" I fell to the floor holding myself being drenched with my own blood. I passed out from the agonizing pain. When I finally came to I laid on the floor holding myself. The pain was killing me. I pushed myself off the floor into a nearby shelf. I needed medicine anything to take away the pain!

I spotted the medical cart. I walked slowly to the drugs and wasted no time looking for anything with the words pain killers. I end up taking 3 Advil and wrapped my shoulder with not used band aids. The only good thing was the bullet went through my arm so just had to wait for the hole to close. [That's what she said]

I searched the gas station for anything to drink lemonade, pop hell I will even take water! Sadly there was nothing but Dasani water. I sucked it up and took a few sips trying to quench my thirst. After ever sip I twitched. I hated drinking Dasani it tasted like fake water. "UGGHHHHH." I heard moans. Out of nowhere more and more of those green skinned things kept coming crawling out of the shadows. I was scared shitless and I ran for it, like any sane person would do.

-TIME SKIPPING BECAUSE IM LAZY-

A few days later I was found by a group of people. The green skinned monsters roaming everywhere were called Zombies. If you get bit you turned into one. Like Choji did. That's where I met Kakashi a porn star, Lee Rock a personal trainer, Ino Yamanaka cheer captain, Sakura Haruno the smart girl and Sasuke an ex fbi agent. Everyone was around my age except Kakashi. Months went by and everyone seem to grow fond of me if I do say so myself except Sasuke, whenever we teamed up there was a lot of tension. I didn't know if he liked me or hated me he never showed his emotions until that day we were raiding some worn out mansion.

Nov 18 2078 [My birthday]

I held my rifle to my side looking out for anything to pop out.

"Naruto," Sasuke caught me off guard. "Yes?" I responded. "Are you gay?" He asked with a blank expression. I felt my cheeks burn. "W…why are you asking that?" I stuttered. Sasuke studied my reaction. "You never seem interested in Sakura nor Ino. Do you even like girls?" My face turned red right away. No one has ever asked me that.

A: Tell the truth!

B: Lie duh

C: Tell him off

A: "I….I never been really of a ladies man, girls never seem to be attracted to me and in return I never fancied them anyways." I looked down. Sasuke softly grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes. "Everyman has desires so there's no use on caring what gender you are." Sasuke got closer and pinned me against the wall slowly kissing me.

B: "No I'm not gay. Why the hell would I want to be with someone as Sakura? She looks like a 10 year old boy and Ino is a dumb blonde bitch! So please, leave me the hell alone." I snapped. Sasuke looked at me with concerned in his eyes. "Lying to yourself doesn't help anyone not even yourself."

"Fuck y." Before I could finish my sentence Sasuke pushed me into the paint chipped wall and kissed me with force.

C: "WHY DON''T YOU JUST FUCK OFF BITCH! IM NOT GAY! YOU'RE GAY! STOP WORRYING ABOUT ANOTHER GUY AND GO FUCK ONE OF THEM AND LEAVE THE FUCK ALONE!"

Sasuke looked at me and simply shot me the how dare you talk to me like that and hit me in the side of the head with the butt of the gun.

My first thought was push the male away but I couldn't it felt so good. I embraced him holding him as he held me closer. His taste was a cool yet spicy.

_BEEEP_ the noise broke us apart. "Sasuke! Naruto did you find anything!?" Kakashi yelled from the other end. Sasuke smirked at me. "We might need another 30 minutes tops to finish searching the perimeter. Over." Sasuke said calmly

"Alright!. Over. "Kakashi said before signing off. Sasuke turned his attention back to me pressing his body weight against mine. "Want to find a bed?" He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip. "Yes." We talked upstairs to a king sized bed that looks like it hasn't been touched.

Sasuke pinned me on the bed kissing me softly rubbing down my stomach. I moaned quietly. "Please." I begged him to touch me.

"You done this before?" He looked at me with a questioning look. "No, I'm a virgin." I blushed. "Hm even better he chuckled before kissing me passionately. Sasuke slipped his hand under my boxers rubbing my half alive penis. I threw my head back moaning in pleasure. This was wonderful.

"Naruto, we don't have long." He looked at me. "So please excuse me if it seems like I'm rushing into this."

I didn't hear a word Sasuke said I was still stuck in my fantasy land. What bought me back to reality was something poking at my butt. "NIYAAA!" I moaned as the tip of his penis pressed against my hole, without anything to take the pain away it felt like burning coal the more my hole got stretched. "I know it hurts right now but the pain will go away soon I promise." Sasuke said quietly, before he pushed another inch inside me. "PULL IT OUT!" I screamed. "It's going to be okay I promise Naruto cooperate with the pain just a little bit longer. " I held on to the pillows.

Slowly Sasuke eased his way inside of me every inch until he was full in. Sasuke started to move inside me causing me to moan in pleasure. "See Naruto I told you it would feel better I no time." My anal muscles decided to squeeze against Sasuke penis causing him to moan.

I suppose." Sasuke started slamming into retracting his 9inch penis in and out of my rear end. Sasuke held my waist and pounded my ass making his balls hit my ass. After a few more thrust I came on Sasuke's chest. It was the best feeling ever, Sasuke waited and he came inside me. We both got. My lower back was aching as whitish reddish stuff spilled out

-More of me skipping and being a lazy author-

After the incident in the mansion Sasuke and I barely talked anymore. Until the night I was on watch.

"Naruto." He whispered throwing a rock at my head.

"Sasuke?" I leaped up and hugged him. He ripped me off of him and looked at me in the eyes. "Listen I found a truck with supplies in it. I want you to come with me. We can survive this together. All you have to do is come with me." Sasuke looked at me with a soft expression on his face.

A: Okay

B: No are fine right here.

A: "Alright." Sasuke smiled and held my hand. We arrived at an abandon house; the so called truck he claimed to have found was a Hummer. When I opened the door I saw a box full of guns, food and water. Sasuke kissed me on the forehead and smiled we will be safe now." I smiled. Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do leaving Kakashi, Sakura, Lee and Ino behind but maybe I don't know.

B: A few weeks later our camp was raided by zombies and everyone died because there so ugly. Kakashi turned then Sakura and Ino turned into lesbians.

[If you choice B you died.]

That's how Naruto and Sasuke became a team but the story is not over yet…mwahahahhahaah Please review and I promise to continue ASAP

"


End file.
